Holiday
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: "So what are you doing for the holiday Kagome-chan?" Going five hundred years into the past and looking for shards of a mystic jewel that I shattered on accident when I was trying to kill a demonic crow with a Inu-hanyou, perverted monk, hot tempered- R&R


So once again this is for a challenge over at Deviantart. But...I don't like this one, it took me days to turn this one out and I'm still not happy with it. Soooooo...I might re-do it later, Idk yet _ Anyway R&R Please.

I do not own Inuyasha, I just use him for my amusement :3

"Hay Kagome-chan, wait up!" The raven haired girl stopped mid stride and looked behind her.

_Oh God, not now please, I'm already late!_ She thought impatiently. But she smiled and waved to the sandy haired boy that was running towards her now.

"Uh, hey Hojo-kun. What's up?" Hojo stopped a few feet away from her and handed her a box with a green ribbon on it.

"This is for your back and ankles. It should help with the swelling." He said with a smile on his face. He really did look like a saint with the sun shining down on his head. At times like these she sometimes wished that she could be a normal sixteen year old and fall in love with him,instead of a jackass, self centered, ignorant, foul mouthed Inu-hanyou. But that just seemed to be the card that fate had dealt her, and she had to figure out how to play it right.

"Oh, thank you Hojo, that's very sweet." She said talking the box. She wasn't lying, it was very sweet of him. But she was late and freezing standing in the snow in her short uniform skirt and thigh high socks. She wished the school would allow girls to wear pants in the winter. But noooo, God forbid.

"So what are you doing for the holiday Kagome-chan?"

_Going five hundred years into the past and looking for shards of a mystic jewel that I shattered on accident when I was trying to kill a demonic crow with a Inu-hanyou, perverted monk, hot tempered demon slayer and a baby fox demon_.

"Oh just going out of town to see some family." She said with a smile on her face.

"That's good, our family is coming to us this year."

"Oh that's cool."

...

...

The silence seemed to stretch on forever as they stared at one another until Kagome finally broke it.

"Un sorry to be rude Hojo-kun, but I'm running late and It's really cold out here."

"Oh of course! How could I have been so careless? This cold simply much be killing your rheumatoid arthritis!"

_Thanks Gramps. _

"Uh, yeah, it's kinda painful."

"Well then you go home right away and get your self warmed up Kagome-chan, and I'll see you after the holiday break, okay? Goodbye Kagome-chan!" And just like that he was running back the way he had come. She hated being rude to the poor boy, but she hadn't even packed yet and Inuyasha was going to be so mad if she was late... Well she already was late, so that point was moot. But she didn't want to stand around in the snow, so she started sprinting back to her own home, and even though the wind was so much colder when she ran, it got her home in half the time it would have if she had just walked. She shoved the door to her house open and plowed inside with such force that Inuyasha, who unbeknownst to her, was waiting for her, drew the Tessaiga in anticipation of attack.

"What the hell Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. He sheathed the Tessaiga one again and walked over to her side. "Why'd you run through the door like that?" She was shaking to badly to answer.

"C-co-oo-l-ed."

"Kagome, sweetheart you're blue!" Her mother ran to her other side and pulled her deeper into the house and sat her down at the table. "Stay right here, don't move. I'll get you a blanket and something warm to eat." Kagome nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her self.

"Keh, you really that cold? Humans."

"S-s-s-i-i-it b-b-o-y" For once her command didn't work, and Inuyasha grinned as she glared. She couldn't stop her teeth fro chattering long enough to say the words right.

"Geez if you're THAT cold, here, I can barley feel it anyway." He took off his fire robe and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Now give it a minute and you can sit me all you want." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. he just continued to grin. Sit him all she wanted? He had been acting weird for the last few months. Little by little he had been getting nicer and nicer... Well, about as nice as an Inu-hanyou with a foul temper could get. But that was besides the point. WHat the heck had gotten into him to make him change so much?

"Here you go Kagome." Her mother draped a blanket over her and hurried into the kitchen to make her some soup. Inuyasha was keeping her Grandpa entertained by letting him explain the different sutras and spells he had in a box on the floor next to him, and simultaneously listening to Sota talk about his day. The boy idolized Inuyasha

_Seriously, who his he and what did he do to my Inuyasha?_

"You're sure you have everything you need Kagome?" Her mother asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes mom, trust me, I have everything I need and more." In addition to get huge yellow backpack that was crammed with clothes and other necessities, she had given Inuyasha two duffel bags full of blankets, scarves, jackets, gloves, long socks, hats, earmuffs and food. Her mother had gone a little (that's an understatement) over board when she went shopping for the winter season. She couldn't stand the thought of her baby and her friends being out in the blistering cold with no modern conveniences. Yes, she realized that people had lived that way since the dawn on time up until a couple hundred years ago, but she didn't care. All those people weren't her baby.

"Alright sweetheart, I know Inuyasha is waiting for you by the well, so I won't keep you from him any longer. Have a merry Christmas ok?" She hugged her daughter one more time. She had spent last Christmas at home in her time with Inuyasha, but this year she wanted to spend it with her family on the other side of the well. She said her last goodbye to her mom and family and joined Inuyasha in the well house.

"Sorry for the wait Inuyasha, but I'm all set now!" She said cheerfully.

"It's okay. Actually, before we go back, I have something for you." He set the duffel bags down an reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bag.

"I-Inuyasha? You got me a gift?" Even in the dark of the well house she could see the blush taking over his face. She brought her gloved had up to her lips to hide her happily surprised smile.

"Well, I know you got everyone gifts for 'Christmas', and I never got you anything to repay you for last years gift, so... Here."

He handed her the little bag in his hand. She took it with a thank you and pulled at the ribbon that was tied at the top. She let out a little gasp when she dumped the contests of the bag in her hand. He had made her a necklace. It had little white sea shells around it, and a small pink pearl in the middle. If she didn't know better, she would swear that it was a mini version of the sacred jewel.

"Inuyasha, when-"

"About two months ago, remember when we were tracking that bandit down by the ocean? I remembered that you went gaga over the pearls the merchant had, so I just figured you might like this." His blush wasn't getting any better. She knew this had to be hard on him, even if he was acting nicer lately, he still wasn't one for showing that he cared.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say, this must have been so expensive!"

"Huh? No, all I hade to do was get the right string to keep it together."

"But the pearl-"

"I got it my self. That merchant was a thief so I just spent a few hours looking through oysters till I found a pink one, and the sea shells were right on the beach, so it wasn't a big deal." She really didn't know what to say at this point. He had spent hours looking for a pink pearl for her? She continued to stare into her hands were the pearl rested now.

"Um, if you don't like it I could find something different." He said quietly.

"Oh, no Inuyasha I love it!" She yelled finally snapping out of her trance. She jumped at him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging as tight as she could without chocking the poor boy.

"Woh, guess you did like it huh?" He hugged her back gently and smiled too himself.

_Finally, I did something right for a change._

"I really do love it Inuyasha, I can't believe you did all that for me. Digging though all those oys... Hey, wait a minute. Inuyasha, what did you do with the other pearls you found looking for the pink one?" She asked pulling back to look at him.

"Oh, I gave them to some farmer in a village near the ocean. I figured that if that merchant could make money off em maybe the village could too. He sured was happy about it too. He wouldn't stop asking me how he could repay me. As if." She smiled. And she realized that he hadn't been getting nicer lately, he had just been letting his guard down more often. He had always had a heart of gold, he just never showed it. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him once more.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha."

"Merry Christmas Kagome."


End file.
